Wicked Game
by angelxinxdisguise
Summary: Ville x Bill\ tan joven... tan hermoso era el la primera vez que lo vi... ahora han pasado 10 años, desde esa tragica primera presentacion...


**Wicked Game.**

_Vampire's POV_

1…

Tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan… joven era el la primera vez que lo vi, recuerdo ese día a la perfección, su mirada llena de miedo, sus sollozos al abrazar a su muerta y desangrada madre, sus palabras de odio hacia mi persona, palabras que en ese momento ignoré y que ahora al recordarlas me hacen sentir dolor en mi muerto corazón.

Nunca supe el nombre de ese niño o niña… realmente era difícil saber que era, su bello rostro andrógino no daba ninguna pista de su sexualidad, y nunca llegué a oír con atención su voz. De ese pequeño ser, de ese ángel cuyas alas rompí al matar a su madre frente a él, nunca supe si quiera si siguió con vida después de lo que sucedió, yo simplemente me fui, dejando el cuerpo a medio morir de esa mujer en el suelo.

Diez años han pasado, ¿me arrepiento de lo que hice? No tengo idea, para mí matar a esa mujer fue un bien tanto para mí como para la sociedad, ¿siento lastima por ese chiquillo?, la sentía después de acabar con la vida de su sucia, drogadicta y despreciable madre, tan despreciable que incluso su sangre sabia horrible, la sangre de las ratas era un festín de dioses comparados con ese repugnante coctel de drogas y nicotina que corría por las venas de esa mujer.

Ni siquiera sé por que recuerdo esto ahora, supongo que el hambre ya me esta afectando, pero aun así debo esperar unas horas mas para irme. Últimamente se ha vuelvo mas difícil salir a cazar, los policías al parecer se están preocupando por todos los cadáveres sin sangre que aparecen por las calles, yo advertí que esto sucedería, en el pasado dije "siempre acaben con sus victimas, no sientan pena de ellos, ya que la pena los llevara a trasformarlos" y pasó, muchos sintieron lastima, y ahora hay un exceso de vampiros sin una enseñanza adecuada, un montón de animales salvajes que no se diferencian de los despreciables lobos.

-Hey Ville –Oí que me llamaban.

Al voltear vi a Taylor, alto, de pálida piel, cabello castaño y me consta que con un cuerpo impresionante. Él es mi secuaz, mi compañero de caza, mi hermano mayor, a pesar de lucir más joven que yo, tiene muchos mas años de… "vida".

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté con seriedad.

-Conseguí algo que te gustara

-¿Algo?

-Así es, en cuanto lo vi pensé "a Ville le encantara esto" –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –le dije no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Ok no –suspiró con pesadez- Primero pensé "que lindas piernas", luego "que lindo trasero" y luego pensé "que hermoso rostro", luego de pensar otras cosas pensé que era bueno para ti.

Al oír esto solté una pequeña risa y le sonreí.

-¿Por qué es para mi?

-De cierta forma me recordó a ti, de una forma más… angelical

-¿Qué en mi es angelical? –le pregunté sonriéndole con curiosidad.

-Tus ojos, y bueno este chico, deberíamos ir a verlo.

-Ok hagámoslo ahora, comeremos en el camino

-Perfecto.

Nos encaminamos a la ciudad, caminando con cuidado entre la gran multitud de humanos que circulaba por las calles; los fines de semana, estas criaturas acostumbraban a recorrer la ciudad en las noches que eran tan luminosas y brillantes como el mismísimo día, gracias a todas las luces de carteles y otras cosas, además, en esta noche en especial, la luna estaba llena en el cielo… justo… como aquella noche…

-Ville, ¡hey! –me llamó Taylor con un grito y volví en mi dándome cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la calle y que los autos sonaban sus bocinas indicándome que me quitara, lo cual hice rápidamente. -¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó.

-Nada.

Acomodé mi pasamontañas negro, el cual tenía un símbolo que yo había diseñado hacia varios años estampado en el, el símbolo era un "heartagram", era una combinación entre un corazón y un pentagrama, lo cual representa el amor y la muerte, cosas que forman parte de mi vida desde hace mucho.

-No me parece

Fue lo último que dijo en todo el camino al lugar en donde vería a ese chico que mi hermano pensaba que era para mí, conociendo los gustos que Taylor piensa que tengo, de seguro es rubio, con grandes ojos azules y joven, lo mas seguro es que su piel sea pálida, que parezca… un verdadero ángel, por alguna razón el piensa que a mi me gustan así.

Al fin llegamos al lugar, me sorprendí bastante al ver que era un burdel, uno elegante, de hecho era una hermosa mansión, pero era un burdel al fin. Al entrar al sitio, el delicioso aroma de la piel penetró en mi nariz, no había comido aún y estos olores me hacían agua la boca, solo faltaba que hubiera una pequeña gota de sangre saliendo de cualquier lugar para sentir que estaba en como podría ser el paraíso.

-Lo sé, aquí huele delicioso –me dijo Taylor con una sonrisa, al parecer había leído mi mente- Busquemos donde sentarnos –miró su reloj y luego que varias personas se estaban sentando cerca del escenario -El espectáculo comenzará pronto.

-¿Qué espectáculo?

Comenzamos a caminar entre las personas del lugar, dándome cuenta de las miradas falsamente lujuriosas, pero con verdadera curiosidad que se clavaban en mi y en mi acompañante, podía ver que los que nos observaban eran los jóvenes que trabajaban en el lugar, o al menos eso pienso que son por la forma en que están vestidos, todos llevan cosas apretadas o muy pequeñas que muestran su deliciosa y joven piel.

Ambos nos sentamos en una mesa, desde la cual podía observarse a la perfección el escenario. Llenos de rechazos, al licor y a los mismos cuerpos de los trabajadores del lugar, estuvieron los minutos que esperamos, antes de que las luces del lugar se apagaran indicando que el espectáculo pronto empezaría, yo simplemente fijé mi mirada en el teatro frente a mi, sintiendo un extraño aroma que me traía una inexplicable nostalgia.

_Human's POV._

Con mis ojos cerrados oigo como la música comienza con ese extraño sonido similar al que hace el aire al salir de una fina válvula combinado con el sonido amplificado de un latido. Llevo mi mano derecha a mi rostro y acomodo el flequillo que cae sobre mi cara al tiempo que muevo mis labios siguiendo las primeras oraciones de la canción que bailaría.

"_You let me __penetrate__ you…"_ logre oír y comencé a caminar a paso felino hacia las cortinas que le llevaban al escenario.

Salgo al escenario y le dedico una de mis típicas miradas sensuales al publico, el cual estaba formado por lo mismo de siempre, viejos con dinero que adoran tocar o aunque sea rozar mi joven piel y aman sentir que pueden poseerme. El dinero no compra la felicidad, pero si compra la inocencia, la pureza y la vergüenza, en especial en este antro donde vivo desde hace dos años y donde perdí el ultimo miligramo de inocencia de quedaba en mi ser en manos de uno de esos asquerosos viejos.

_Vampire's (Ville) POV_

Esa canción, tanto sensual como extraña comenzó a sonar y ese chico de lacio y largo cabello negro como la noche, algo en él se me hace familiar, pero no puedo identificar que, quizás el lento y sensual movimiento que hace su cuerpo me nubla la mente, impidiéndome recordarlo, pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes, de haber observado esos ojos, no precisamente con esa sexual y penetrante mirada que se muestran en ellos, si no con miedo… quizás odio.

_Human's POV._

Comienzo a gatear por le borde del escenario de manera sensual y poniendo esas expresiones faciales orgásmicas que tan bien había aprendido a imitar, siendo… asco y nauseas al sentir esas manos que me tocaban descaradamente y sin ningún pudor mi entrepierna o mi mis glúteos.

Fijo mi mirada en otro lugar, pero a donde veo hay publico, personas mirándome y analizándome, sin embargo, algo veo, a alguien veo… es ese sujeto que había venido antes, el que me había hablado… Taylor creo que se llama, quizás vino para finalmente alquilarme, no… no puedo pensar en esas cosas, debo concentrarme en mi baile.

Me pongo de pie y le doy la espalda a los clientes, para luego caminar moviendo mis caderas de manera sensual y lenta con cada paso que hacia, después abro las piernas y me inclino totalmente hacia delante acariciando mis piernas, para seguidamente subir mi torso batiendo mi largo cabello hacia atrás. Luego hago mis brazos hacia atrás y voy bajando hasta quedar apoyados con ellos y mis piernas en el suelo, dejo caer mi torso el cual comienzo a acariciar con mi mano derecha, la cual lentamente va bajando hasta mi entrepierna, un acto que hago por el simple placer de los que me ven.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y ahí lo veo, de pálida piel blanca como la nieve, bellos ojos verdes que miraban directamente a los míos, vestido totalmente de negro y con un pasamontañas cubriendo su cabello, tan hermoso pero… no entiendo, que en el me hace recordar… aquel día… cuando mi madre murió… cuando… ese extraño sujeto la mató… ¿Por qué… por que?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los aplausos del público, sin darme cuenta estaba arrodillado en el borde del escenario, quien sabe por cuarto tiempo estuve ahí, mirando directamente a ese hombre de pálida piel.

_Ville's POV._

En cierto momento, él dejó de tocarse y fijo su mirada en mi y yo en la de él, esos ojos, no me puedo equivocar, este chico, es ese niño, es el… al que deje sin madre hace 10 años. Veo como da una vuelta en el piso quedando boca abajo y luego comienza a gatear hasta el borde del escenario, para quedarse ahí de rodillas, mirándome fijamente con una mirada perdida y confundida, me había reconocido, de eso no hay duda… no… no lo hizo, de haberlo hecho no estaría tan tranquilo… ¿o si?.

Por minutos, me quedé perdido mirándolo y el mirándome a mi. Esos ojos tan penetrantes que me analizaban solo se detuvieron cuando los aplausos comenzaron a sonar con fuerza y el chico se puso de pie, para luego irse del escenario.


End file.
